gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
After War technology
This is a list of technology from the After War timeline of the Gundam series After War Gundam X. Newtype Newtypes are humans with powers beyond normal people. Some of their powers are foreseeing of danger, empathy and even visions from the future. Many military organizations invented technologies designed to take advantage of their special abilities in the battlefield, even though their powers, especially their great empathy, allow them to feel the pain of their enemies, creating some rather painful experiences, both physically and emotionally. For the United Nations Earth (both new and old), Newtypes are only tools which can be used by mankind to further their goals, however the leaders of the Space Revolutionary Army built a cult around Newtypes called Newtypism. The followers of the cult see the Newtypes as the next step in human evolution, a new ascended humanity born from space. Unlike the United Nations Earth, they do not put emphasis in the special abilities, which are only used as proof of their belief, but in their supposedly evolved spirit. In spite of their preachings, they were not shy of using Newtypes in wars, and even researched the process of creation of Cyber-Newtypes. There are existences like Newtypes even among animals. That is shown in the form of a white dolphin which showed Newtype abilities. Former United Nations members did not seem to have any knowledge of that fact, even though many civilians had already noticed the special animal, indicating that such Newtypes might be original developments of the After War Earth. The final answer (and the only which is given in the entire Gundam metaseries) is given by the entity known as D.O.M.E., who turns out to be the first Newtype. According to D.O.M.E., the concept of "Newtype" is only an illusion. D.O.M.E. was born in a world which had lost every value, and suffered from the flames of war. In that world, his powers became a set of values for the people who had lost their way. D.O.M.E. was seen as the materialized hope of mankind. That was the origin of the word "Newtype". At the end of his life, the word newtype should have disappeared as well, but humanity wanted more. Humanity wanted that light again. Others who showed abilities similar to D.O.M.E.'s were classified as Newtypes. Humanity eventually was divided in two groups. One which believed that Newtypes should forget about themselves and work as tools for the entire human race, and others who believed that Newtypes were superior, real gods who would create mankind's future, and should guide everyone to that future. The ones whose souls were held by gravity and refused to acknowledge the future proclaimed by them were called "Oldtypes", who should be replaced by the supposed new humanity. However, that search for Newtypes, and the battle between the factions with opposing beliefs eventually destroyed everything. Newtypes aren't weapons, nor the only ones able to create a new future. In its search for a myth, the humanity forgot that they are responsible for their own future. The future is created by those who struggle to make it come true, special powers and living in space have nothing to do with that. That definition is regarding the various ideologies placed upon the Newtypes, not their powers. D.O.M.E. does not deny them, he only denies the claim that he is somehow spiritually superior because of those abilities. D.O.M.E himself is not sure about the origin of his powers, though he mentions that some suggested he might be a mutant. Cyber-Newtypes Cyber-Newtypes were once normal humans who were artificially enhanced to get Newtype-powers. Although they are more powerful than normal people they suffer from side effects. The Cyber-Newtypes created before the After War era suffered from psychological problems. Professor Dorrat, a former member of the Space Revolutionary Army, perfected the process of creating Cyber-Newtypes who did not suffer from those problems. Carris Nautilus was the result of his research. Even though he retained a stable mind, he suffered a different side effect, the synapse syndrome. Newtypes: Category F Semi-Newtype Category F is a classification used by New United Nations Earth for people who have special abilities, similar to the ones of a Newtype, but are unable to use equipment designed for Newtypes, the Flash System. The "F" stands for "Fake". Even though they aren't able to operate the Flash system, their combat capabilities easily exceed the ones of an average pilot. The Frost Brothers were deemed Category F because, though born with a special ability, extremely high empathy and telepathy with each other, their ability was not compatible with the Flash system. They were rejected by the United Nations' scientists, considered useless fakes. Notes *Unlike the depiction shown in other Gundam series, including most of the Universal Century series and the Cosmic Era series, Gundam X's Newtypes do not show small flashes of light while using their powers. The flashes only appear when a Newtype uses the Flash system. *Another difference between the presentation of the Newtypes of Gundam X and the Newtypes of the other shows is the color of their flashes. In most series, its either light blue or white, but, in Gundam X, it's usually red. Only once, when the NRX-016 Rasveht had its Flash System actived, a standard Newtype Flash was shown. Mobile Suit technology Like in other Gundam time lines there are many special systems invented to be used by mobile suits. Most of this systems can only be operated by Newtypes. *'Flash System' - A system built inside some mobile suits which can only be used by Newtypes for various reasons. *'Satellite System' - The most powerful mobile suit weapon in the After War era. The system sends a microwave beam from a moon station to a mobile suit outfitted with a satellite cannon, allowing the suit to fire a powerful energy beam from it. *'Bit Mobile Suit' - Bit Mobile Suits are unmanned mobile suits which can be controlled by a main suit through the Flash System. *'Bits' - Bits are like the Bit Mobile Suits remote controlled weapons which can only be used by Newtypes. The bits are small weapons which only house 1 beam gun and they can be wirelessly controlled thanks to the psychic abilities of the Newtypes. The only known Mobile suit which uses this system is the RMSN-008 Bertigo from the Space Revolutionary Army. One Bertigo unit is used by Cyber-Newtype Carris Nautilus, who uses the bits and from his unit to heavily damage Garrod Ran’s GX-9900 Gundam X. Although the power of the bits seem overwhelming at first, thanks to the help of Jamil Garrod is able to destroy them all in his second battle against Carris. *'G-controller' - The G-controller is a removable controller for the Gundam X and it is required to activate the Gundam or to use the satellite system. The G-controller used in the series by Garoad activated the Gundam X, the GX-9900-DV Gundam X Divider and the Gundam Double X. After Garoad began piloting the GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X, Jamil had the Gundam X Divider modified to operate without the G-controller. Other technology *'D-Navi' - The D-Navi (short for D'olphin-'''Navi'gation) is a new form of navigation system created by an Orc leader named Doza Bale, who not only uses it himself but also sells it to other Orcs. It requires a living dolphin's brain to be used and thanks to it the system is highly effective. However the brain quickly dies and so the system always needs a new brain. Because of this the Orcs hunt and kill many of the dolphins. Later, the D-Navi is destroyed when a mysterious white Newtype-dolphin uses its powers to destroy all of the D-Navies used by the Orcs. *Colony Laser' - The colony laser was a super-weapon built by the Space Revolutionary Army. *'L system''' - The L system is a special system which was part of the secret Operation L from the Old United Nations Earth. This system is only used by the Newtype Lucille Liliant, boosting her abilities and deactivating all machines in a certain radius. In AW 0015 the L system is used by Lucille, rendering all machines in the surrounding area useless, and saving the Freeden. After the battle, Jamil allows Lucille to rest in peace by giving her an underwater burial. External Links *After War Technology on Wikipedia *Gundam X's official site - Various information about the fictional technologies and classifications of the series(Japanese). Category:Technology